Solo con tu Mirada
by AnglosZero
Summary: Todo a tu curiosidad querido lector,
1. En la Noche

Calma ,tranquilidad eso era lo que disfrutaba la aldea de konoha esa noche de verano, la suebe brisa nocturna soplando a travez de las hojas de los arboles, el sonido de los animales noctornos saliendo de su escondite, el canto de buhos y grillos denotando la profundidad de la noche. Toda esa atmosfera propisiaba el ambiente perfecto para un buen descanso para todo habitante de la aldea, excepto aquellos invisibles ambu que se escondian y vigilaban desde las mas oscuras sobras cualquuer imprevisto que pudiera surgir.

En la residencia Uzumaki

La calma y tranquilidad que ofrecia aquella noche era aprovechada por todos los recidentes de la casa.

Hinata dormia comodamente en su solitaria cama, su dulce respiracion emanaba una tranquilidad embriagante, y la pequeña pero infinitamente dulce sorisa en sus labios denotaba que estaba teniendo dulces y maravillosos sueños, muy probalemente relacionados a su familia, pero con más seguriada se debia a la promesa de cierto rubio de pasar todo el fin de demana con su familia.

En una habitacion adjunta Boruto se encontraba bajo un sueño pesado, y eso era decir poco ya que podria pasar un elefantea por su habitacion y este no se daria cuenta. A sus 18 años el chico se enontraba el excelente forma, sus musculos se habian marcado con gran espero y habia crecido hasta estar a unos centimetros de alcanzar a su padre. Mas su cara y personalidad no habian cambiado en absoluto, excepto por una cicatriz en su ojo derecho.

La habitacion contigua a la de boruto se encontraba carente de su dueña, mas la cama señalaba que habia sido usada muy reciente mente, pues todavia conservaba el calor de la chica que duerme ahi. En la cocina se encontraba un tason de ramen vacio pero aun se encontraba tibio, lo que claramente indicaba que alguien habia estado ahi ahce poco.

En el pasillo del segundo piso de la casa se escuchaba el inconfundible sonido de tiernos besos y respuraciones agitadas. La luz que entraba por la ventana de aquel pasillo remarcaba la silueta de aquellos cuerpos tan unidos entre si dentro de la penumbra de la noche, aquella pareja secreta para todo el mundo.

.- Hima-chan no tenias por que esperarme despierta.- Dijo a manera de susurro mientras abrazaba por la cintura a su amente prohibiada y le plantaba un lento y dulce beso en sus dulces y jovenes labios.

.-Tou-san, tenia que hacerlo solo asi podia lidiar con las ansias de besarte.- dijo Himawari a la vez que acercaba mas a Naruto hacia ella haciendolos topar con la pared.

Naruto separo un momento sus labios de los de su hija sin dejar abrazarla por la cintura, vio a su pequeña en su piyama de verano que consistia en un pantalon olgado de girasoles y una playera blanca sin manga con un pequeño escote. No le dejaba de sorprender cuanto habia cambiado su peueña en los ultimos años, a la edad de 16 habia cresido mucho, él solo era mas lato por una cabeza. No le daba suficiente credito a sus ojos por tanta bellesa en una solo persona, sus curbas se habian hecho tan prominentes como las de su madre a su edad, incluso un poco mas, y esa hermosa cara tan angelical, las 2 marcas en cada mejilla que la hacian ver tan unica, su piel blaca como la de su madre su cabello negro azulado que ahora le llegaba hasta sus caderas, y esos ojos tan azules como el cielo, "todo en ella es perfecto" penso Naruto.

.-Tou-san no me mires tanto.- Himawari se sonrojo por la mirada que Naruto estaba poniendo sobre ella, se vehia tan hermosa e inocente, Naruto solo se acerco de nuevo invitando a su hija a que unieran sus labios de nuevo.

"Tengo que parar, tengo que parar, pero... No logro conseguirlo" Es lo que acometia en la mente de Naruto, a cada segundo que probaba el sabor de su hija le era cada vez mas dificil razonar.

La tentacion de quitar las manos de su cintura y empezat a recorrer todo su cuerpo, bajar a sus nalga, acariciar su senos, desprenderla de toda prenda, se hacia cada vez mas grande, y la seguridad de que ella le daria su consentimiento solo agrababa la situacion.

.-Hima-chan,... es... es sufieciente...hay que... dormir.- Naruto intento convencer a su hija, pero ella lo interrumpia besandolo repetidamente.

.-Un poco más, solo un poco más.- Himawari continuo su ataque de besos hacia el septimo Hokague, cada vez mas exitada, su cuerpo le rogaba por algo mas que besos, y sus labios lo demostraban.

Naruto en su ultimo intento de evitar que esto llegara mas lejos estiro sus brazos para separase de su hija. Ambos se quedaron viendo el uno al otro, la exitacion de ambos habia vuelto sus repiraciones en jadeos, y sus caras ambas estaban rojas por el aumento de calor en sus cuerpos.

Con toda la seriedad que pudo Naruto solo dijo.-Es hora de dormir Hima-chan.- Himawari asintio con algo de pena mientras que el Hokague se disponia a voltearse y dirigirse a su habitacion donde su esposa lo esperaba en un profundo sueño.

.-Etto...- Naruto se quedo quieto a medio jiro, Himawari empeso a jugar con sus dedos de forma timida .-Podrias... llevarme a mi cama... como cuando era pequeña... por favor Tou-san.- Naruto realmento no queria voltear a verla directamente, porque sabia que si vehia aquella mirada suplicante en aquellos ojos azules, esa expresion que lo desarmaba completamente de su fuerza de voluntad, se doblegaria a cualquier petision que le hiciera su amada hija.

La tentacion y curiosidad pudo mas,

Naruto encaro a su pequeña y efectivamente ahi estaba esa mirada tan unica de ella. El sabia que ella no era consiente de la expresion que ponia cunado pedia algo que realmente deseaba, lo que la hacia aun más tierna, sincera, una conbinacion imposible de resistir.

Naruto asintio con la cabeza y tomo a su princesa en brazos, ella solo se sonrojo y dirigio una mirada tierna a su caballero de dorada cabellera y ojos azules sonriendo con inmensa alegria.

Al llegar a la alcoba de la menor de la familia Uzumaki, Naruto la deposito con sumo cuidado y delicadeza el la cama desnuda, tomo la manta que eataba al pie de la cama y cubrio el cuerpo de la ya adormecida chica que ahora bostezaba de sueño. Solo la cubrio hasta la mitad su liso y delgado abdomen dejando sus senos al descubierto.

Naruto noto que su princesa lo miraba timidamente, tratando de recordarle algo antes de que la dejase dormir. El rubio se dio cuenta rapidamente lo que estaba olvidando, asi que se acerco al rostro de la chica recostada y le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

.-Buenas noches mi bella flor, te amo.-

Le susurro delicadamente al oido. Hmawari no podia ocultar su alegria, esas palabras provenientes de su padre siempre la hacian estremeserse, sonreir, sonrrojarse, la hacian sentir toda una mezcla de emociones placenteras que la hacian sentirse completa.

.-Te amo, Tou-san.-

El septimo recibio como respuesta el brillar del azul de los ojos de su hija antes de que esta se quedase dormida.

Naruto se dio la vuelta, salio de la habitacion cerrando la puerta tras de si y se dirigio a la suya con cuidado de no despertar a oji perla que descanzaba placidamente . Se quito el manto de Hokague y lo dejo en un perchero, se quito la playera y entro su cama al lado de su bella esposa.

Se quedo observandola por un momento, vio lo calido que lo hacia sentir, y al mismo tiempo se sentia culpable por ello. Cerro sus ojos y entro a su espacio mental.

.-¿Qué estoy haciendo mal Kurama?.- Pregunto a su compañero zorro detras de él.

.-Hmp, ademas de estar besuquendote con tu propia hija, yo pienso que lo estas haciendo bien.- Dijo con tono de burla el gigantesco zorro anaranjado.

.-¿Eso crees?.- Dijo con sarcasmo el rubio.

.- Sinceramente no veo cual es el prolema, son solo besos, ¿qué tiene eso de malo?.- Dijo el zorro tratando de animar al rubio.

Naruto suspiro, y con seriedad en su mirada forzo una sonriza.

.-Creo que tienes razón, si solo son besos, no tiene porque ser malo ¿cierto?.-


	2. Hace algún tiempo

Ya han pasado 3 meses desde el ataque de Kawaki, la aldea de konoha habia sido reconstruida y Uzumaki Boruto ahora es considerado como un heroe mas en la historia de Konoha.

Lograron deshacer el jutsu donde Kawaki habia encerrado a todos, por suerte no hubo bajas, solo heridos.

Lentamente y poco a poco todo volvia a la normalidad, o casi todo.

Residencia Uzumaki

El septimo Hokague se encontraba sentado en el comedor leyendo el periodico, un taza de cafe caliente estaba en su mano derecha, estaba muy consentrado en cierto articulo sobre un servicio de limpieza promocionado por la imagen de dos hermosas chicas en uniformes de maids muy ajustados. Por unos segundos se imagino en la torre del Hokague siendo atendido por chicas en ese uniforme ovedeciendo todas sus ordenes.

.-Naruto-kun.-La dulce e inocente voz proveniente de la cocina lo hizo espabilar cambiando ramidamente la pagina del periodico.

.-¿Q...Qué sucede Hinata.- Respondio nervioso el rubio.

.- El desayuno esta listo, ¿podrías llamar a los niños?.- Naruto se quedo en silencio un momento. "Eres increible Hinata", ese pensamiento inundo la mente de Naruto. Desde que se convirtio en Hokague Naruto habia descuidado a su familia, sobre todo a su esposa, pero ella siempres fue comprensiva con él, siempre estuba apoyandolo, siempre amandolo, se sintio tonto por fantasear con otras mujeres cuando la más hermosa, la más conprensiva y amorosa estuvo siempre para él. Naruto se levantó de su silla y se adentro a la cocina. En el aire se percivia un olor exquisito que deleitaba el olfato, y al fondo sen encontraba la responsable de tan agradable aroma.

Ahi se encontraba ella usando un mandil de color labanda que enbolvia y resaltaba esas curvas femeninas que lo volvian loco, su cabello largo de nuevo amarrado en una coleta hasta la mitad de su espalda. Sus bellas facciones faciales adornadas con flequillos callendo por sus cienes, aquellas hermosas perlas que tenia por ojos, sonreia de forma dulce mientras preparaba exquisitos platillos con gran destrza.

La oji blanca volteo, levemente sorprendida encontrando a su observador en la puerta de la cocina.

.-Naruto-ku.- Hinata fue interrumpida por unos labios que se posaron en los suyos. Naruto la sorprendio con un beso apasionado el cual ella correspondio rapidamente.

.-Hinata el tiempo solo pasa en ti para hacerte mas hermosa.- Naruto intensifico la energia en sus besos, paso sus manos por ensima del mandil de Hinata acariciando sus senos.

.-Naruto-kun, que pasa si nos ven.- Hinata se exitaba más y mas, paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su esposo contradiciendo sus palabras.

.-No te preocupes Hinata-chan.- dijo pausadamente entre besos y caricias.- Boruto seguro sigue en su cama como piedra y Himawari.

.-Himawari esta esperando el desayuno.- Naruto y Hinata se sobresaltaron al escuchar la voz de su hija de 16 años desde el comedor. Naruto separando rapidamente sus manos del busto de su esposa se topo por accidente con el sarten caliente sobre la estufa.

.AAAAAAAAAH.- Naruto sacudia su mano izquierda con ardor por la quemadura. Soplaba de forma desesperada intentando aminorar el dolor que el aceite hirbiendo le probocava en su mano sin vendas.

Hinata rapidamente saco el botiquin que tenia en la cocina, saco spray desinfectante y bendas que uso para tratar a su esposo.

Despues del inconveniente en la cocina el Septimo se encontraba de nuevo en el comedor con vendas en ambas manos, que en realidad no necesitaba las de la mano izquierda pues kurama habia sanado las quemaduras, pero igual las usaba por dejarse consentir por su esposa.

El desayuno estaba sobre la mesa, bolas de arroz cocido con vegetales, pezcado frito y jugo de naranja, todo se vehia tan apetitoso que haria agua la boca a cualquiera, pero el ambiente tenso en el comedor no dejaban probar bocado.

La menor de los Uzumaki, Himawari estaba sentada en frente de su padre con una actitud indiferente, fría, hasta un poco hostil se podria decir. Naruto adjudicaria la incomodidad del ambiente a que su hija haya visto, oído e interrumpido lo que pasaba con el y su esposa en la cocina, pero no, esa actitud lleveba ya semanas, justo cuando Naruto habia podido reorganizar mejor su tiempo para poder pasar más tiempo con su familia.

Hinata volvio a la cocina para recalentar la porción de Boruto quien seguia en "brazos de sus sabanas" y no habia bajado a desayunar dejando solos a padre e hija en el comedor con un silencio incomodo.

.-Eee... Hima-chan ¿cómo ha estado todo he?.- Naruto trato de iniciar conversación dando una sonrisa pero la chica hacia caso omiso, solo se mantenia jugando con sus palillos sin dirigirle la mirada.

Naruto bajo la mirada, se preguntaba con nostalgia donde habia quedado aquella dulce niña que que le sonreia cada vez que lo vehia, corria a sus brazos y lo recibia siempre con un abrazo, "tal vez sean las hormonas" penso Naruto, la adolescencia era una etapa dificil y llena de cambios, y vaya que cambios, a la edad de 16 años Himawari se habia desarrollado perfectamente, se habia convertido en toda una belleza, su cabello habia crecido hasta llegar a sus caderas, las facciones de su cara se hizieron más finas, sus caderas se habian ensanchado mucho, su cintura era deminuta y sus senos, bueno era hija de Hinata ademas las ropas que usaba el top amarillo con una blusa blanca por debajo, shorts que le daban a rriba de sus rodillas hacian resaltar cada detalle de su despampanante belleza, pero lo más bello que tenia eran aquellos ojos que él juraba eran más azules cada día, pero que de la nada lo empezaron a evitar a toda costa.

Desde las escaleras se escuchaban los adormilados pasos del segundo rubio guiado por el olor del desayuno.

.-Tou-chaan, Hima-chan con que empezaron sin mi he.- Dijo entre bostezos el hijo mayor con 18 años, sentandose en una silla a la derecha de su hermana quien seguia sin hacer caso a nadie.- Aaaam...etto que hay?.-Boruto sintio la pesadez en el ambiente y trato de hacer algo al respecto, pero solo hizo que el silencio fuera más incomodo.

.-Boruto al fin despertaste, no deberias estar ya preparado para recoger a Sarada.- dijo a forma de reprimenda Hinata quien le servia el desayuno.

.- No hay porque apresurarse con eso, Sarada siempre dice una hora en especifico y me hace esperar como media hora más.- Dijo Boruto mientras comenzaba a llenarse la boca con bolaz de arroz.

.-Boruto, no deberias atragantarte de esa forma, trata de comer más despacio.- Dijo el Septimo comenzando a tomar el pezcado de su plato.

.-Mm, debo, mm, prepararme todo lo que pueda, mm no volbere a perder ante ti.- Dijo El rubio menor tratando de masticar y hablar al mismo tiempo.-La última vez solo fue un plato de diferencia.

.-Jaja, crees que solo fue un plato, apenas comenzaba, solo que Ichiraku ya estaba cerrando y ya estabas inconsiente.- Naruto y Boruto habian mejorado mucho su relación, Boruto habia aprendido a respetar y entender lo que significa ser Hokague y Naruto habian recapacitado en cuanto su actitud, y que el era más parecido a su hijo de lo que recordaba, y aunque Boruto seguia teniendo como meta superar a su padre en cualquier aspecto incluso en el de más platos de comida aguantados, no cabia duda de que algo habia cambiado para bien.

De pronto el ambiente se relajo un poco, incluso Himawari comenso a probar vocado. Boruto fue quien termino primero, se despidio cordialmente de todos y fue a encontrarse con Sarada dejando a Hinata, Naruto y Himawari en otro incomodo silencio.

Hinata al igual que Naruto habia notado la reciente actitud de su hija, y empezaba a preocuparle, temia que algo estaubiera pasandole.- Hija dime ¿te ocurre algo malo?, desde hace tiempo que te veo algo decaidaa, si te ocurre algo no dudes que puedes confiar en tu padree y en mí para lo que sea- Fijo Hinata de manera maternal tratando de acercarse a su hija.

.-Eso es cierto Hima-chan, siempre estaremos aqui por si nos necesitas, por favor tenos la confianza de contarnos cualquier cosa.- Naruto trato de apoyar pero Himawari solo mantenia la mirada baja, ella realmente parecia no querer estar ahí.

.-Entiendo.- Naruto se deprimio profundamente ante la indiferencia de su hija, se preguntaba que estaba mal, ¿acaso era su culpa?, ¿el no haber estado más tiempo con su familia habia ocasionado esto?.- Hinata se me hace tarde me tengo que ir, las vere en la noche.- Naruto se levanto de la mesa y beso a su esposa en los labios a manera de despedida.

Himawari se levanto abruptamente, activando inconsientemente su biakugan, exaltando a sus padres, sobre todo a Naruto, pues aun tenia cierto trauma hacia esos ojos de su hija.

.- Hima-chan.- Himawari ni siquiera les dirigió la mirada y simplemente salio de la casa dirigiendose a quien sabe a donde. Hinata trato de seguirla, pero se vio interrumpida por su marido sujetandola del brazo.- Hay que darle su espacio, pronto se le pasara.- Hinata asintio con tristeza en la mirada.

.- ¿Estas seguro Naruto-kun?

.- Por supuesto esto solo es una etapa, no durara mucho "eso espero"


	3. Bajo un cielo gris

En la torre del Hokague

El septimo se encontraba tras enormes pilas de papeles sobre su escritorio, registros, permisos, estatus de misiones, correo, y un sin fin de documentos más.

Naruto se encontraba sellando uno por uno, cada uno de los papeles sobre la mesa de forma monotona y mecanica, su mirada estaba en la nada, por muy importantes que fueran los documentos que estaba revisando, no podia concentrarse en ellos, el unico pensamiento que ocupaba la mente del Septimo en ese momento, era su hija.

Mes y medio habia pasado desde que la actitud revelde de su hija habia empezado, ignoraba y menospreciaba a él y Hinata, no les dirigia la palabra a menos que sea relmente necesario, dejo de salir con sus amigas y amigos, salia sin decirle a nadie y regrasaba a altas horas de la noche. Poco a poco Himawari se aislaba cada vez más del mundo, lo cuel destrozaba en lo más profundo a Naruto.

Él y Hinata habían tratado varias veces de hacercarse a Himawari y tratar de ayudarla, comprenderla, pero siempre obtenian un rotundo no y desprecio por respuesta, baya incluso habian recurrido a Boruto para que los ayudara, ya que al parecer era al único que seguia tratando de manera normal, pero incluso él no pudo sacarle ninguna explicación del por que de su repentino cambio hacia todos los demas.

Naruto no podia evitar sentirse culpable, "¿ A caso es culpa mía?", se preguntaba mentalmente el Septimo, pues aunque le duela reconocerlo ella era quien menos atención habia recibido de su parte. 3 años tenia su hija cuando él se convirtio en Hokague y desde entonces se perdio tantas cosas, ¿cuántos cumpleaños estuvo ausente?, ¿cuántas promesas de estar con ella había roto?, ¿cuántos "te quiero" no le habia dicho?, ¿Cuantos besos de buenas noches no le había dado?, y la lista solo seguia.

"Tal vez ni si quiera merezca ser padre" Penso el septimo en su transe depresivio.

.- Hey Naruto ¿ te encuentras bien? .- La pregunta de su amigo y consejero sacaron al Hokague de sus pensamientos haciendolo espavilar.

.- Ah, ¡Shikamaru!, si estoy bien, ¿por qué preguntas.-

.-Bueno.- Tomo uno de los papeles que recien habia sellado Naruto.- Acabas de poner al ramen en la lista de productos prohibidos en Konoha.-

.-¿Qué?!!!!!!!!.- Naruto tomo el papel y trato desesperadamente de borrar lo que habia escrito, sin mucho exito, por lo que termino arrugandolo y tirandolo lejos de su escritorio. El Septimo inmediatamente volvio a bajar la mirada, la preocupación y culpa no lo dejaban en paz.

.-¿Es por tu hija cierto?.-

El Hokague diriguo su atención a su perceptivo amigo con intriga en sus ojos.- ¿Cómo lo supiste?.-

.-Boruto le conto a Shikadai y el me conto algo al respecto, Temari tembien me dijo que Hinata le pidio consejo, un cambio radical en la personalidad de tu hija según parece.-

"Creo que no soy el único preocupado" .-No se que hacer, me preocupa demaciado y no puedo dejar de pensar que es todo mi culpa, por no estar el suficiente tiempo con ella.-

.- Calmate, no creo que sea todo tu culpa.- Dijo el Nara tratando de animar al Rubío.- Me parece que puede haber otra explicación.-

.- ¿A qué te refieres?.-

.- Solo piensalo, si fuera ese el motivo de su actual comportamiento, actuaria como Boruto hace tiempo, te culparia solo a tí y se desquitaria solo contigo en lugar menos preciar a todos.- Naruto escuchaba con atensión a su sabio amigo, él definitivamente no había podido considerar otras posibilidades, la culpa no lo dejaba ver otra perspectiva.

.- ¿Quieres decir que hay algo o alguien que la esta haciendo actuar así?.-

.- Solo estoy planteando una posibilidad, la unica forma de saberlo con serteza...bueno, no quiero sonar entrometido pero es mejor que el asunto se resuelva pronto antes de que termine afectando a la aldea también.- Dijo señalando el papel recien arrojado por Naruto, así como el desorden y revoltijo que tenía en su escritorio.-

Naruto dío un profundo suspiro, procesando las palabras de su consejero.-Lo sé, no es necesario que lo digas Shikamaru, gracias por el consejo.-

.- ¿Y bien?, ¿Qué haras?.- Pregunto serio en Nara.

.- Necesitare que me cubras por un tíempo, yo mismo me encargare de averiguar que pasa exactamente.- Dijo Naruto levantandose de su silla.

.-¿Justo ahora?.- pregunto algo desconcertado el Nara.

.-Sé que es repentino, pero... No me puedo permitir dejar pasar más tíempo.-

.-Bien podrías solo mandar a un ambu de confienza ¿sabes?.- Naruto solo se quedo serio con un mirada un algo triste. Shikamaru sonrio levemente sin quitar su usual expresión en sus ojos.- Los hijos pueden ser my problematicos ¿no es así?, pero...valen la pena.- El Septimo asintio con una leve sonrisa.

.-Gracias Shikamaru, eres un gran amigo.-

.-Si, si, solo procura no demorar demasiado, no creo durar mucho yo solo.- Naruto asintio una vez más se, se quito el manto de Hokague entregandolo a Sikamaru y dejo la habitación en un destello amarillo, dejando a Shikamaru a solas, frente a frente con la montaña de papeleo sobre el escritorio.

SPLASH!!!,

Las montañas de papeles apilados terminaron por derrumbarse frente al Nara, quien mantenia su caracteristica mirada seria.-(suspiro) Merezco un aumento.-

En el monte del Hokague sobre la cara del Septimo.

.-¿Y bien, cuál es el plan?.- pregunto el inquilino del Septimo.

.-A veces me pregunto ¿cómo fue que lograste ser lider de una aldea?.

.-No hay tiempo para bromas Kurama, claro que tengo un plan.-

.-Oigamoslo entonces.-

.-Esta claro que ella no le dira nada a nadie, por lo que...-

.-Vas a estar siguendo a tu hija por todos lados a ver que averiguas.-

.-... Es una manera de decirlo.-

.-Tambien se le dice acoso.-

.-Puede que no sea del todo correcto, pero, no quiero correr más riesgos, debo averiguarlo, si algo o alguien esta afectando de esta forma a Himawari no me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados. ¿Estas conmigo Kurama?.-

.-Je, supongo que no hay opción, despues de todo yo tambien le tengo cierto aprecio a la mocosa. Cuenta con migo.-

Durante los siguientes días Naruto siguio a Himawari como si fuese su sombra, manteniando el secreto incluso de su esposa Hinata, pues no queria involucrarla en caso de que Himawari se enterase de su espionaje hacia ella, lo cual era muy probable, pues aunque ella dejó su carrera como ninja para convertirse en florista, aún conservaba todo el talento y habilidades que la hacían una verdadera kunoichi, eso sin contar el perfecto manejo del byakugan ademas de las habilidades de rastreo y sentidos hiper desarrollados que había adquirido de su entrenamiento con su ex sensei Kiba. Más de una ocación estuvo a nada de ser descuvierto, hacia tiempo que Naruto no hacia misiones y el espionaje nunca fue su fuerte.

Pasaron 6 días y Naruto no hayaba nada relevante en su investigación, todo parecia estar "normal" ella segia su misma rutina de siempre, dejaba la casa muy temprano siempre con una bolsa de mano, iva a la floreria de la familia de Ino para aprender y trabajar sobre las flores, salia a comer en algun restaurante a la hora de la comida, etc., el único cambio que noto es que despues del trabajo ella se dirigia al parque, se sentaba sobre un columpio dejando su bolsa sobre sus piernas y permanecia así por horas y horas, con la mirada gacha y sin luz en sus ojos azules . A Naruto le dolia tanto verla así, queria ir hacia ella, provocar un ocacional encuentro, decirle que todo estaria bien, aliviar su pena, pero sabía que si lo interntaba solo conseguiria otro rechazo y que descubriera que la estaba espiando.

.-Por lo menos sé que no son malas companías o drogas como temía Hinata.- Dijo Natuto sin ningún animo en su voz.

.-¿Qué pasa con esos animos bobalicon?, debes estar más atento, la mocosa acaba de irse y tú ni en cuenta.- Dijo Kurama tratando de apurar a Naruto.

.-Seguro se dirige a casa, mira las nubes, se nota que llovera pronto, ademas ya es muy tarde, quiza yo tambien deba regresar a mi deber como Hokague, Shikamaru no me podra cubrir por siempre.-

.-¿A caso te estas rindiendo? de todo en lo que pudiste haberte rendido antes, es con tu hija con quien te rindes y tiras la toalla.- Pregunto molesto el zorro de 9 colas causando un gran estruendo en el espacio mental de Naruto.

.-No se que más hacer, siento que le fallado completamente y el tener que recurrir a espiar a mi propia hija para saber lo que le sucede y aun asi, no conseguir nada es peor. Me duele tanto verla día tras día de esa forma.- Dijo el rubio apretando sus puños en señal de frustración y rabia contra si mismo.- Soy un completo inutil.- Sentencio Naruto totalmente aflijido y con una lagrima bajando por su megilla izquierda.

.-Algo no esta bien Naruto.-

.-¡Por su puesto que algo no esta no esta bien Kurama¡, precisamente por que algo no estaba bien comence a seguir y espiar a mi proia hija.- Kurama interrumpio al melodramatico rubio con un potente rugido.

.-¡Deja de compadecerte a ti mismo y presta atención!. Puedo sentir que la mocosa no se dirige a casa, sera mejor seguirla.- Naruto espabilo rapidamente ante la nueva información que le proporciono su amigo zorro, se sacudio las lagrimas y se dio palmadas en la cara.

.-Tienes razón, aun no me debo rendir por Hima chan, ni ahora ni nunca, ahora ¿hacia donde?.-

.-Ese es el Naruto que conozco, ahora deprisa se dirige al campo de entrenamiento 11.-

.-Bien!.-

Naruto logro llegar con anticipación al terrento del campo 11 y se posiciono tras arbustos y arboles para no ser detectado, cuando escucho llegar a Himawari se volteo rapidamnete, dando la espalda a la dirección donde se hallaba su hija, el simplemente no podía aguantar más el verla tan deprimida así que solo obto por escuchar.

"¿Qué estaras haciendo aquí a estas horas Hima-chan" se pregunto mentalmente Naruto.

RRRRUP

Escucho el cierre de una bolsa abriendose, y la voz de Himawari comenzando a hablar.

.- A...a...etto.. Yo se bien que no deberia hacer esto, que... No deberia decirlo, ni si quiera... pensarlo.- Se escucho la voz entre cortada de Himawari remarcando nervios y tristeza.

.-¿Tienes idea de con quien habla Kurama.- Pregunto el rubio a su compañero zorro en su espacio mental.

.-Ni idea, no puedo sentir otra presencia cerca ademas de la de ella.-

.-Puede que este hablando por celular, sera mejor escuchar.-

.-P...por...por favor, no tomes mis sentimientos como algo ofensivo o repulsivo y...si lo haces por favor... perdoname, porque se que no eres alguien libre, se tambien...que me ves como solo una niña, y puede que nunca me dejes ver asi, ya sea por la edad que tenemos o por tú eres mi...

"Un chico, indudablemente esta hablando con un chico"penso Naruto al escuchar la entre cortada voz de su hija. "Ese alguien ¿es el responsable de tanta tristeza en ti Hima-chan?".

.-P...por favor no, no me odies solo por lo que siento.- Comenzo a soyozar Himawari.- Perdon por conportarme así y solo preocuparte, pero duele tanto cunado te veo, saber que tú nunca sentiras lo mismo por mí.-

.-Ese desgraciado, ¿quién sera el maldito que la ha lastimado tanto?

.-Yo, yo, ¡¡TE AMO!!.- Himawari grito con todas sus fuerzas y pesar en su corazón sin que nadie la escuchase, nadie excepto aquel rubio escondido en la naturaleza.- Te amo.- soyoso silenciosamente derramando lagrimas de dolor.

Naruto no pudo soportarlo más apreto más y más sus puños, sus dientes rechinaban, Kurama no estaba distinto, hace mucho tiempo que no deseaba tanto lastimar a alguien.

El rubio salio de su escondite con intención de tomar el celular de Himawari, avetiguar con quien hablaba e ir a arreglar cuentas con aquel desgraciado que ha causado tanta pena a su preciada hija...pero, lo que vio lo dejo sin palabras. Kurama puso sus ojos en blanco y la mandibula se le colgo por lo que vehía.

.-Hi...Hima-chan.- Dijo el rubio a unos metros a espaldas de la chica. Ella volteo lentamente con temor de que fuera aquel a quien habia gritado un "Te amo" hace unos segundos. En sus manos no había ningun celular, solo una chaqueta naranja con la insignia del clan Uzumaki en la espalda, que abrazaba ferdientemente contra su pecho.

.-To...Tou-san.- Dijo antes de soltar la chaqueta y salir corriendo hacia lo profundo del bosque.

Había comenzado a lover


End file.
